The Black Assassin
by Saeraleis
Summary: Kate Fancher was the merciless Black Assassin, leader of a worldwide all-male gang. When Kate finds her newest target in Camp, will she start a new, unknown life as Ares's daughter, or will she return to the lie she's been living for four years?
1. Kate

"It's all over!" I said, smirking beneath my hood.

"P - please! I – I'll do anything!" Keith begged.

"No!" I snapped. "It's too late! You dare deny your duties and you are hereby," I pulled my gun out and pointed it at him, "considered a traitor and a dead man!"

"P – please, sir!"

I growled. He knew my secret and he was trying to show he would forget. It wasn't enough. "It's too late for obeying Keith! I'll be sure to pay your wife and kids a visit something in the near future, so you won't be alone in death!"

I pulled the trigger and gave a sly smile as the life drained from his face and he stared up at the sky with dead eyes. I took out my black marker and drew my signature "TBA" on his cheek.

I'm The Black Assassin, leader of The Assassins, a world-wide gang. I only joined 4 years ago, but I'm already on top of the entire gang. This includes the foreign divisions, so I feel very high and mighty. I got to the top because I'm me. I'm the best fighter, plotter, and killer they've got. Yeah, being at the top of The Assassins make you feel like a world dictator, because you kind of are.

Our ultimate goal was to have the world in the palm of our hands. To have everyone respect us and do as we say.

But see, there's a catch to The Assassins. You have to be male. Which I'm not. The only reason I got in was 4 years ago. I had run away from home again and their leader found me. He tried to kill me, but I beat him easily, even though I was 12 and he was 20 something. He let me in, but he made me swear to never tell anyone I'm a girl. I've always had one of those voices that could be a girl's or a boy's, so it worked out perfectly.

I kicked Keith's unmoving body and spat on it. As soon as police sirens were heard, I jumped up onto the roof and ran back to headquarters. I walked in and sat down at my designated end of the table. I stared at the two men, Bryce and Joe, on either side of me. My vice presidents.

"Keith?" Joe asked.

"Dead." I replied.

"Did you mark 'im?" Bryce asked.

"Yup. And just before the cops decided to make an appearance too. Any requests?"

Joe nodded. "A woman that wants a girl found."

"Name of both?" I asked. If this was my mother searching for me again, I would be highly pissed.

"The woman said her name was Allie. She wants a girl named Paley Valende found and killed." Joe told me.

I grinned under my hood. "Ah, killing. My favorite pastime…" I took the picture of the girl and frowned.

I knew her. She went to school with me before I ran away. She knew me as Kate then… She always seemed to glow with beauty. She still does… The girl is just weird… I can kill her easily though… I always hated her.

"How much is she paying?" I asked.

"One grand," Bryce informed me.

"And, sir? I'm in a bit of a fix with the kid in the basement. She won't say nothing." Joe added.

I nodded. "I'll have a little chat with her." I stood and walked down to the basement where our captives were kept. This captive came from a rich family that would offer up a large amount of ransom for her safe return.

I unlocked the room she was kept in and there she sat, handcuffed, staring blankly at a wall.

"So I here you won't give us a number or address to contact your folks with," I said.

The girl shook her head. "I will not trouble my family with my kidnap," she said firmly.

I put the tip of my gun to her temple. "It would be a shame for them to find you dead in an alley."

"But at least you will not have gained anything from it."

I smirked. "Perhaps the gang won't have. But I will. I'll have the satisfaction to see another pair of dead eyes stare at ceiling. I will have the joy of watching your innocent blood pool beneath your cold dead body," I whispered menacingly.

The girl's eyes widened, but then quickly returned to normal. "Then what are you waiting for?" she asked, her voice full of fear.

I grinned as my bloodlust took over me. "Nothing."

I smiled at the sound of the bullet ringing out and her screams. I marked her cheek before opening her eyes to see the blank stare of death.


	2. Romeo and Juliet

I spotted my target walking out of a hair salon.

_She hasn't changed a bit_, I thought. _Still a frilly pussy. I wonder if she's still stuck up…_

I quickly shook my head and focused on her. She was my target and I couldn't afford to get unfocused.

Paley flipped back her bouncy blonde curls before climbing into a red convertible.

I jumped into my black BMW and followed her. She drove out of the city and eventually, we were on a road out by strawberry farms. I raised an eyebrow as she stopped at one specific farm. I kept driving to keep her from suspecting anything.

After a few minutes I turned around and parked beside her car. I slipped out and followed Paley. She walked under a Greek-looking arch. I don't know how, but I somehow knew it said _Camp Half-Blood_, whatever that is. I didn't want to admit that I knew what it meant at the time.

I followed Paley in a tackled her to the ground. She fell into a puddle of mud and shrieked. My hood, as always, was up. I pointed my gun at her and she froze. From the information I was given, I knew she had a boyfriend, so I did what I had planned out for witnesses.

"Nobody move or she takes three fatal bullets!" I called out. The blood drained from Paley's face. "Someone go find the little princess boyfriend! He gets to choose for me."

I saw a little girl run off, most likely to find Paley's boyfriend.

"Who are you?" Paley demanded. "What do you want with me?"

"Well I get one grand for killing you," I explained.

"Why would you kill me? I did nothing wrong. You should just go home." I could feel power in her voice. It compelled me to do as she said, but I resisted.

"Shut your pretty face or your boyfriend will see his girlfriend lying in a puddle of muddy blood."

That shut her up.

The little girl that had run off came back with Paley's boyfriend following her. I smirked at him from under my hood.

"Hello there," I said calmly. "I don't think you want to do that," I added when I saw him go for his sword.

"Why not?" he asked, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Well, it takes about five seconds to pull a sword and kill a person. It only takes two seconds to pull the trigger on a gun. So by the time you're about to kill me, I can kill you both," I reasoned.

"Dwayne…" Paley whispered, looking up at him with frightened eyes.

Dwayne went to help her, but I stopped him.

"Here are your options Dwayne," I said, not taking my gun off of Paley. "Either I will kill her with my special bullets, or you can kill her by your own hand."

Paley whimpered and I had to suppress a laugh. I thought back to how much I hated her. She always seemed to be the center of attention with her rich father. The sight of seeing her covered in mud as she wore that pathetic look on her pretty little face.

Dwayne glared at me. "You won't seriously make me choose how my girlfriend will die, will you?"

"Oh but I will," I said, smirking. "In fact, I am. If you don't decide how she dies, then she'll take the promised three fatal bullets and you'll have to watch her die, Romeo."

Paley clutched tightly onto Dwayne's hand as tears rolled down her dirty little cheeks.

"The choice is ultimately yours Dwayne. I'm more than happy to kill her, but I may not be very merciful. You, on the other hand, have the option of slitting her throat and saving me the bullet, which mind you, will not be missed."

Dwayne held Paley's hand, ignoring me and softly wiped her tears away along with the dirt splattered across her face. I shot the ground beside Paley.

"Choose! Now!" I ordered.

"I won't," Dwayne murmured.

I shrugged. "Very well then."

The sound of three bullets rang out and I grinned as they all struck their target, not leaving any time for a scream. One to the forehead, one to the throat, and one to the heart.

I ran off then, leaving Dwayne with a set of dead eyes.


	3. Revenge

When I woke up the next day, a wave of guilt washed over me and I was instantly confused. I have never felt guilt about one of my kills before…

Joe walked in almost before I had my hood up. I slapped him and he quickly backed away.

"S – Sorry sir!" he stuttered quickly. He knew better than to get on my bad side.

"What do you want?" I asked, making sure to sound very irritated.

"Allie has another grand she's willing to give if we kill another girl for her." Joe handed me a profile and I looked it over. A girl named Dana. She had an older sister named Lara and she was a depressed fourteen year old girl. As soon as I saw the word _depressed_ I was in fascinated. Apparently, her boyfriend died recently and now she feels forever alone. The file said she was convinced that she was cursed by Aphrodite to never be able to be with the one she loves the most.

_Aphrodite…_, I thought. _Maybe what mum had said wasn't all bullshit… Maybe the Greek gods really do-_

I cut myself off right there. Why the hell would they exist? And if they did, why didn't my dad, Ares as mum told me, come to visit.

"Because Zeus forbids it," someone behind me said.

I jumped and whirled around to see some biker dude behind me, sitting on my bed. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans over a black and blood red t-shirt. This dude's appearance would've made any other girl either go into flirt mode, or run-as-fast-as-I-possibly-can mode. Unfortunately for him, I'm not any other girl.

"Who're you?" I demanded. "And how'd you get in here?"

He snorted. "You can answer both of those questions for yourself, kid."

_He's my dad…_ I thought.

"Right you are!" he said. "I'm Ares, your father, who orders you to go to Camp Half-Blood."

I snorted. "Yeah. Like that'll happen. Because I'm _so_ anxious to be at the bottom of the heap again."

Ares rolled his eyes. "Listen, punk. You ran from your mom and now you've got to pay the price! Go to the stupid camp!" he yelled.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I countered. "I ain't scared of nobody! And you can't make me go to the damn camp!"

Ares narrowed his eyes at me. "I could take you coat and reveal you to your gang."

"You wouldn't!"

He snapped his fingers and my trench coat disappeared, revealing my chocolate brown hair cut in a boyish style and my feminine features. "Oh but I would!" he said, grinning.

I took out my gun and pointed it at him. "Give it back! Now!"

Ares laughed. "Like that puny thing'll do any harm to me! I'm a god! Not a puny mortal, like you!"

"I ain't puny! I'm the first girl to ever make this gang and reach the top! I eat guys like you for breakfast!"

Ares laughed and snapped his fingers again. My trench coat reappeared on me. "My kids always seem to be the ones prepared to pick a fight at a moment's notice. I'll be watching you Katherine." And with that, he disappeared.

As I pulled up at the camp, my thoughts drifted to Ares. I couldn't quite figure why he would come to visit me is Zeus had forbidden it. But whatever. I had a target, and I was going to finish this one off too.

I walked into camp and spotted Dana under a tree, hovering a few inches above the ground.

I ran over and stomped on her stomach, knocking the air out of her. I pointed my gun at her as she struggled to breathe. I laughed.

"Puny little girl. You can't even shake off my foot and I'm barely pressing on you!" I taunted, slowly pressing down harder.

"You killed Paley…" she gasped.

"No!" I said, rolling my eyes from under my hood, sarcasm thick in my voice.

"You will pay!"

Dana grabbed my foot and tried to shake me off, but I didn't budge.

"You're gonna have ta try harder than that!" I sneered.

As I pulled the trigger, someone tackled me from behind. I realized it was Dwayne. I managed to stay on my feet and glared at him.

"My mission has been accomplished," I said. Then I put my gun to Dwayne's forehead. "Here's my next mission."

I started to pull the trigger, when he grabbed my arm and twisted it in an extremely awkward position, causing me to shriek and drop the gun. I went to grab it with my free hand, but Dwayne grabbed my wrist and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"You bitch," he snarled.

"Shut up and move on with your wasted life!" I snapped. "Paley was a waste of space!"

Dwayne forced me onto my knees. "Paley was a far better person than you'll ever be!" he yelled.

In response, I spitted in his face. Dwayne, apparently not liking this gesture, forced me harshly onto the ground and pinned me down.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"The Black Assassin. According to my reputation, I am a merciless man that kills for money! But for you, I'll make an exception!"

Dwayne shoved my hood back and punched me in the face, breaking my nose. "You fucking liar! Who are you?"

"I said according to my reputation, dumbass! I didn't say it was all true! It's all true, save the 'man' bit."

"You really are a goddamn bitch, aren't you?"

"Did you just figure this out? Because I've known for years! And whatever happened to the unspoken law of boys not hurting girls?"

"That unbroken law died the day it was created!"

I spitted in his face again, it being so vulnerable, just sitting there, inches for my own.

He snarled and smacked me across the cheek when I smirked.

"Grow up!" he snapped.

"Make me!" I challenged.

"Easily!"

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

He put his hand to my throat, ready to choke me. I laughed.

"D'you really think that's wise?" I asked. "If you kill me, my soul will go to the Underworld and I will torment your precious little girlfriend until the end of time."

Dwayne's grip only tightened.

"Fine then," I said, sighing. "Kill me. I don't care. I don't fear death. I long for it."

"Give me one good reason for me _not_ kill you," he challenged.

"Why should I? You're willing to do what I've been waiting for! So go ahead and do it!" I rebounded.

Dwayne flipped me onto my stomach and grabbed my hands, holding them behind me. I didn't bother to struggle. I wasn't in the position to. He forcefully hauled me backward so I was on my knees, so hard I felt like I had whiplash.

"You'll live for now. You killed my girlfriend, so you will live a painful life. I will keep you living in anguish. You will starve every day. Your tongue will become so dry it turns to stone and you will come to beg for mercy. When you do I will laugh in your face," Dwayne whispered menacingly in my ear.

"I'm not afraid of you," I whispered back.

Dwayne chuckled. "You'll come to learn to fear me soon enough."

He forced me to my feet and I caught a glimpse of Dana before he knocked me out.

I fell unconscious with the satisfaction of knowing I made another pair of dead eyes.


	4. Their Doing

Dwayne certainly held up his end of his promise. He kept me locked up and barely fed me or gave me something to drink. My tongue did, in fact, harden with dryness. But my pride wouldn't let me beg for mercy. So I endured it for what felt like weeks but may have only been a few days. I felt pathetic, but I said nothing. I didn't want give him the satisfaction of knowing I was drowning in my pain and misery.

Dwayne saw me every, who knows how often, looking even more miserable than he did before. He was getting rougher with me. He tolerated no sass or back talk and certainly didn't appreciate baiting. So I eventually stopped trying. I didn't bother to talk. I think he wanted to see me in pain, but I refused to give him such satisfaction.

After a few days of playing prisoner, he let me go, but apparently I wasn't allowed to leave the stupid camp and return to my gang. I had texted Joe the first day Dwayne captured me, telling him I was taking care of a few things and he was in charge until I came back. He likes to be in charge, the weirdo. But as long as the gang had someone in charge, I was fine.

After about two weeks since I killed Dana, I had just about had it with being prisoner. I walked up to Dwayne.

"Have you told anyone who I am?" I demanded.

"No," was his reply.

"Does anyone here know?"

"No."

I grinned. That day was the day I would make my leave. For the rest of the day, I watched Dwayne until he fell asleep. When he did, I stole my trench back, pulled up my hood, and walked out of camp, unsuspected.

I finally made it back to headquarters.

"Joe!" I barked.

Joe jumped out of my 'commanding chair' and sat in his designated chair. I sat down and listened as he reported what I had missed. Two of us had been arrested, one of us was out of prison and on parole, and we succeeded in three robberies. I nodded, pleased.

"Excellent," I said.

Joe grinned proudly. "Thank you sir!"

Suddenly Bryce burst in, panting.

"I'm… sorry… but… I couldn't… shake them!" he gasped.

"Who?" I inquired.

"The police!" he breathed.

I stood, growling. "Fine. We will head to the back-up headquarters. You, Bryce, will stay as bait and if you reveal anything, I'll see to it personally you never leave prison!"

Bryce stiffened but nodded. He was scared of me. He was scared of power too. He started barricading the door while the rest of the gang filed out of the hideout. I led them into the nearby forest, where we would be safe. We watched from a distance as the police busted down the door and dragged Bryce out. Joe looked at me.

"Why did you let them take Bryce?" he asked.

"Bryce was a good person, but he knew too much," I replied simply.

"Too much?" He was confused, and because he was Joe, I knew he wasn't going to drop it.

I sighed. "Everyone to the back-up place. Joe and I must speak in private. We'll be there shortly."

The rest of the gang headed out to the second hideout. I led Joe deeper in the forest and took a deep breath.

"Bryce has seen my without my hood on," I told him. "As my successor, you should know about it, and the price that comes with it. The price if your life. If you tell anyone, you won't have a head anymore."

Joe nodded. I pushed back my hood and he gasped.

"You're a girl?" he asked, obviously shocked.

"Yes," I replied, pulling my hood back up over my eyes. "And if anyone _ever_ finds out, I'll slit you throat! Understood?"

Joe nodded and we walked off to the second hideout. He was definitely nervous. I could sense it. He was slow and shaky. He really didn't want to end up like all of my other victims. He liked to live.

He didn't want to stare at the sky with cold dead eyes.


	5. The Ending

I am taking down this story. I'm sorry guys, but I have absolutely no idea where it's going. I think it's just kinda happening, like bleh. If anyone wants to take over and try to finish it, PM me and I'll think about it. I think I'll wait 1-2 weeks for y'all to ask. If nobody has asked by then, I'm taking it down.

Sorry! c:

~Me


End file.
